Hunter x Hunter Light in the Darkness
by seatonman
Summary: I hope you enjoy this story. Description of the story will be in chapter 0.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 0

Hello to all my readers, I would like to thank anyone who is reading this right now as you are awesome. Even though the hunter x hunter is not over yet I would like to make my own version of it starting with where it left off at the end of at the end of the 13th chairman election arc. Even though some parts of the dark continent exploration arc have been written I will just write off of that with a few changes. So basically everything up the end of the 13th chairman election arc will be as it happened in the manga and 2011 anime. So I will begin to start posting chapters with the title _X_X_ like the episodes. Hopefully all of you who are reading this will like it. I will post the first chapter as soon as I can :)


	2. Chapter 1 Announcement x what x surprise

Chapter 1: Announcement x what? x Surprise

The Zodiacs were all gathered around a meeting room in the Hunters association headquarters. They were discussing matter about the election and Pariston quitting his job as the new elected chairman. As they were talking, Beans all the suddenly rushes into the conference room where all the Zodiacs were meeting.

"I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! SOMETHING BIG IS HAPPENING!"

All the sudden all the Zodiacs looked towards beans direction.

"What do you want beans?" asked Kanzai aggressively.

"It's really important, a video was just sent out by the country of Kakin announcing something very important".

"What!" said everyone but Kanzai.

"What's Kakin?" asked Kanzai.

"Your an idiot" said cluck. "Your a star hunter and you don't even know what Kakin is? How sad.

"Why don't you shut you your mouth before I shut it for you!"

"Excuse me!" said Cluck. "Do you want to get your ass handed to because I will not hesitate to kill someone who just insulted me".

"Hey, hey, hey!" yelled Botobai "we should not argue with each other like this; we should be calmly talking and clearing any confusion any member of the Zodiacs has so we can continue the conversation".

"I think Botobai is right" said Mizaistom "We need to have a peaceful conversation in order to get anything done and forward so we should just calmly explain to Kanzai what Kakin is".

Cluck sighed and said "fine but Kanzai better apologize before I explain what Kakin is". Everyone suddenly looked at Kanzai expecting an apology to Cluck out of him.

Kanzai sighed too knowing that he has to apologize in order to get the answer he want's; "I sincerely apologize too you Cluck for insulting you by talking to you in a rude manner".

"There isn't this much better to be peaceful then to argue and fight amongst our selves" said Botobai

Both Kanzai and Cluck sighed as the rest of the Zodiacs knew that those two were itching to brawl right in front of everyone right now.

"Ok" said Botobai "since this issue is solved I think that Cluck owes Kanzai an answer in exchange for his apology".

Cluck sighed and looked up Kanzai and said "ok so Kakin is a now parliamentary democracy state in the middle of the Azain continent. Thirty years ago it switched from being a socialist empire. Right now the king is in no seat of power except for ceremonial purposes".

"And" said Kanzai.

"That's basically the history Kakin I mean before it became a socialist empire it was a small kingdom along with hundreds of other around it around 500 years ago".

"Well can you tell the content of the video?" asked Botobai suddenly changing the topic.

"The content of the video is too much for me to describe using words so I want to just show you guys the video instead".

"Actually" said Cheadle "I have an important announcement to make too".

Everyone in the conference room all the suddenly looked at Cheadle.

"yes I do have an announcement to make but I think that video is more important at this point so I think Beans should continue".

"Thank you Cheadle" said Beans. Then after that thanks Beans walked over to the meeting rooms projector that was on a stand and connected to a desktop and monitor. He pressed the power button on the projector and then turned the computer on. He clicked and typed a few things and then suddenly a image appeared on the wall in front of the projector. The image showed a play button to start the video they were going to watch. Beans then clicked on the play button from the computer and the video started and the 10 zodiacs in the meeting room stared at the projection on the wall.

A man suddenly appeared on the image of the wall and said "Men and women of the world; as the humble king of King of Kakin Nasubi Hui Guo Rou I would like to announce that today I will lead humanity into it's next chapter. We will expand, explore, fight, and dominate. We will sail to the Dark Continent.

"What!" said all 10 zodiacs in surprise at the same time.

"Yes you have all heard me; most of you who know what the dark continent is, is probably say "what did he just say" but I would like to reassure all of you that what I speak of is the honest truth. I am leading an expedition to the dark continent."

"Is this man insane or something" said Botobai. "He is stating in front of the whole world that he will launch an expedition into the dark continent. All nations 200 years agreed that there would be no more expeditions into the dark continent. Is Nasubi trying to get every nation in the known world to go against him? It's political suicide.

"Wait!" shouted Beans while pointing at the projection "he is still talking."

"People of the world listening to this message; I know for many of you I have caught your attention when I talked about the dark continent. I would like to invite any brave soul willing to come to Kakin in order to participate in this voyage. To help make it easier for those wanting to participate in this voyage I will open up Kakin's borders for the next 3 months. Within these three months Anyone wishing to participate in the voyage will need to head to the royal palace in Kakin's capital city Lao Yuan. There you will be tested to see if you could handle yourself on this difficult journey we are willing to do. People of the world!; Kakin will lead humanity into a new era, we will be brought high!" With that final word the video ended.

Everyone was absolutely silent in the meeting room. They all knew that this announcement meant a lot of trouble.

"You are excused beans" said Cheadle dully. With that beans gave a bow and left.

"Well" said Cheadle "I'm sure you are all having the same thoughts as me. We need to enter Kakin before another disaster falls upon the human race.


End file.
